


Slither Over

by azirqphale



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Episode: Good Omens: Lockdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azirqphale/pseuds/azirqphale
Summary: Just my version of what happens after the phone call. Very badly written but hey, at least i tried. Sorry if it feels OOC its been awhile since i've written them.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Slither Over

“Goodnight Angel.” 

The words rang in Aziraphale’s head as he hung up the phone. The angel let out a heavy sigh as he dropped his head into his hands, imagining what could have been if he hadn’t turned Crowley down. He sat alone in his dimly lit bookshop, surrounded by nothing but books and a ridiculous amount of cake. With every passing second he regretted his rejection of Crowley’s offer to come over more and more. All the cake and books in the world could not distract him from the loneliness that he felt without Crowley by his side. 

“That would be breaking all the rules.” He repeated out loud to himself, before rolling his eyes at the absurdity of his own words. They were an angel and a demon, there was absolutely no way for either of them to get sick, or to spread the virus to anyone, it would simply be impossible. 

He cursed at himself silently for always being able to find an excuse to turn down one of Crowley’s offers. It was his oldest habit, and he knew that he needed to let it go. They no longer had to keep anything a secret, they were free to live the rest of their lives the way that they wanted, without having to worry about their respective sides breathing down their necks. It would also be very easy for Crowley to come over without being seen by anyone in the street, so really, there was no problem with what Crowley wanted to do. The only problem was Aziraphale’s own hesitation to allow it. 

He stared at his phone, wondering if he should call Crowley back, wondering if he had hurt him, wondering if it was already too late. Crowley had said that he was going to nap until July, therefore it was possible that he had already gone to sleep, and that Aziraphale would not hear from him for several months. Aziraphale pushed away that thought, he decided that there was absolutely no way that Crowley would already be sleeping and took a deep breath before dialling Crowley’s number.

“What is it now, Angel?” said the voice on the other end of the line

“Crowley, I was just thinking about the whole “slither over and watch you eat cake” thing and well…” Aziraphale trailed off, not knowing how to end the sentence, not knowing how to ask.

“Well, what.” asked Crowley, sounding both impatient and intrigued.

“Well I-I think, maybe, uh, it might be, well, it might be alright if you did.” Aziraphale struggled to choke out the words, the uncertainty of it all showing in his voice. 

“I thought that would be “breaking all the rules”, Angel.” Responded Crowley after a short silence.

“I don’t know, I suppose it would be alright, since neither of us can actually get sick, if you came over, but you would absolutely have to stay for the rest of the lockdown. We wouldn’t want to set a bad example for the humans.” Aziraphale said softly, desperately hoping that Crowley still wanted to come over.

“Angel, I would love to stay for the rest of the lockdown, I’ll stay as long as you’ll let me. Give me a few seconds and I'll be right there.” Crowley said before quickly hanging up the phone. 

Aziraphale smiled as he heard Crowley hang up, and before he could even hang up his own phone, he heard the doorbell ring. He made his way to the door and opened it to see Crowley standing there, smirking like he knew that Aziraphale would give in to his offer from the very beginning. Before Crowley could say anything, Aziraphale pulled him into the bookshop and closed the door quickly, and then pushed Crowley into the wall beside the door. He kissed him like he had not seen him in years, desperate to feel his touch once again, overjoyed to be able to spend the rest of the lockdown with his demon.

“I’ve missed you, my dear” Aziraphale said softly once they had pulled apart.


End file.
